


[podfic] Making Captain

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [17]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: When Angua makes Captain, Carrot isn't the first to congratulate her.
Relationships: Carrot Ironfoundersson/Angua von Uberwald
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] Making Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302461) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



****Title:** [Making Captain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/302461) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/profile)[neveralarch](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Discworld

 **Pairing:** Carrot Ironfoundersson/Angua von Uberwald

 **Length:** 00:03:52

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/18%20\(Disc\)%20_Making%20Captain_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
